I can't do this anymore
by MyQueenTroian
Summary: Spencer is abused by Ian, and she can't take it anymore, so she wants to leave.


**So this is my first fanfic ever. I really hope you'll like it and that you review it and tell me if you think I should continue or not, or simply just what you think about my story. That would mean a lot. Also, I am sorry if there is some grammatical errors, English is not my first language. **

**-Marie**

He's coming after you once again. You try to hide, but he finds you, he always does. Nearly every single day. "Please, stop!" you yell, but it doesn't matter, he has a tight grip around your right wrist. "Stop, it hurts," you cry, but he won't listen. Your tears are streaming down your cheeks and you wish someone else was at home, but they're not.

Your parents are always away on a business trip or in one of the big cities in the country. Before he became a part of your everyday life, you were okay with hit, but now you just want them to come home. You know that your sister claims to love him, but if she really does, why is she never with him? You hate the fact that he married your sister, you hate the fact that your sister's and his apartment is going through a renovation; because that means they have to stay with you and your parents. Then again, your parents are never home so they are staying with you. Your brother-in-law hits you, and sometimes tries to rape you. He managed to do it twice, the two worst happenings of your entire life. Your older sister doesn't care, she doesn't even like you. She has hated you ever since the day you were born; because that was the day she had to start sharing your parents' attention, with you. Even though you get some attention, most of it is directed towards her. She got them wrapped around her finger, and they don't even realize it.

Nearly no one listens to what you have to say about him. The only ones who do are your three best friends and your boyfriend. You wish they would help you, but there is nothing they can do. You have called the cops before, but all they said was that they know the guy. "_He would never do anything like that." _Yeah right, like they know the real him. They only see the façade he is putting up when he socializes with other people. They have never seen him the way you have, whenever it is just you and him in the house, or whenever he is drunk.

You're brought out of your thoughts when he hits you right in your temple with a sharp object; you don't know what he hit you with. You can't see it, because your eyes are closing as you fall down on the floor. You just lay there on the cold wooden floor. Completely still, you're not moving your fingers. The only thing that indicates that you're still alive is the slow movement in your chest.

When you finally open your eyes again, he is nowhere to be seen. You want to believe that he's gone. Far away from you, but deep down you know that he is still there, somewhere. You don't want to see his face anymore, you feel like you only have one solution left. You walk slowly across the living room until you hit the stairs. Make sure to walk quietly, because you don't want him to hear you. Your room is waiting for you when you reach the top.

He didn't hear you, because if he did, he would have made a big scene. That is what he always does; he wouldn't stop with that right now. You take a look at your wristwatch; it says that it is 2:34 AM. That means that you were passed out for the past five hours. He's probably asleep by now, you think.

You slip into your room and turn on the computer. The screen lights up and you click on the icon that will give you access to the internet. You start to type in , and when the site has been loaded, you start your research. You search for ways to escape, the first hit you come across is a website called . On that site you find a list called _How to escape from the ghettos and poverty_. Not exactly the thing you were looking for, but you click on it anyway. Escaping from the ghetto might as well be the same as running away from him.

The list is short so you analyze it thorough. The first point says that you must have hope. Hope, you think. "_You know what they say about hope, breeds eternal misery," _you said when your sister brought home her ex-fiancé for the first time. You don't have hope; it is a thing you don't believe in.

The second point is that you have to save up money. You do have a lot of money in the bank. Both of your parents earn a high amount of money, and because of their absence in your life they like to spoil you as an apology. This point is one you do know how to follow.

Then there is point three, it says you have to excel in school. Considering the fact that you're the smartest girl in school, this will be easy. So this point is another one you are sure to follow. You continue to read the list.

The fourth point are you absolutely, one hundred percent sure that you'll never follow. It says that you should use your talents as an advantage. Considering the fact that you're the greatest field hockey player this town has ever seen, this should be ideal, but of course it isn't that easy. He is the coach of the field hockey team, and you don't want to see his face more than necessary.

Then there is the fifth and final point. It tells you to team up with a group of people who has the same goals as you do. You don't know that many people who are being raped and violently abused by their brother-in-law, in fact you know none. This is probably another point to skip.

Maybe you can ask your friends or boyfriend to come with you. You don't want to go alone; he might figure it out and come after you. You plan on telling them your plan, so why not ask them to come with you?

Your plan is to go to the bank, take out some of your money. Then you'll drive until you're tired, find a motel, and stay there for the night. In the morning you will drive as far away as you can get. When you are far enough away, you'll try to find a place to stay, and start looking for a job. You know you have the ability to do many different types of jobs. And you know you'll accept almost any kind of job offer you're given. If you manage to bring someone with you, maybe they'll get a job as well. You can start a new life together. You daydream about your new life without brother-in-law, and you smile. If you manage this, your whole life may be great again, just like it was before he became a part of it.

Time passes by while you try to figure out a plan, so when you decide to go to bed it is 4:16 AM; luckily it is still just Saturday. You sleep until 10:08 AM. You wake up and feel a pounding in your head after last night. You have to get away from this house and this town as soon as possible.

Your cell phone is lying on your bedside table and you pick it up. You open up a new text message; make your friends and boyfriends as recipients. _Could you please come over in 20 minutes, I have something important to tell you! _You send the text and waits for their replies. They all say yes. More waiting for you. By the time you asked them to come they are all there.

"Hi," you say. One of them asks you what you had to tell them. "I am planning on running away, and I don't want to do it alone. Can at least one of you join me? I can't stand living in this house anymore." You answer. The boyfriend of yours goes towards you and looks closely at your face. "He hit you again, didn't he?" he says with an angry voice, you just nod. You're glad he didn't use his name, and you think they understand. "I'll come with you if you want me too" he says, and you feel relieved. "I wish I could, but I can't leave my depressed brother alone in a house while our parents are still fighting," one of the friends tells you, before she adds "I'll really miss you though" "Yeah! I wish you didn't have to leave, but I can't go either. I can't leave my mom now that my dad has been sent to war in Afghanistan. It wouldn't be right, I am sorry" another one says. "I don't know if I dare, and anyways, you two should go alone," the third and last of your circle of friends says. You understand them all, but there is one thing you need to know. "You guys don't think I am doing the wrong thing, do you?" you need to know what they think. "No, if this is what's best for you, then I think you should do it. I don't want him to hurt you anymore than he's already done." The girls say. You thank them for listening, and you say goodbye. There might be a long time until you meet them again.

The next day you and your boyfriend meet up at the parking lot behind the school building, and you drive until you're both tired. This is the journey you've been longing for since the day your brother-in-law became a part of your life.


End file.
